


【里约蟒×U17蟒】十年

by ltly_2



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltly_2/pseuds/ltly_2
Summary: 年少时候他不记事，因为不识愁滋味，向前看去，所有的不愉快都可以抛给昨天。如今他看着前路漫漫，未来好像不是可以轻易展望的事物，坚持和放弃都同样艰难。





	【里约蟒×U17蟒】十年

**Author's Note:**

> *水仙（？预警 里约蟒×U17蟒  
> *OOC预警 没头没尾语死早  
> *Tag不妥删

他离得远远地看见了那个孩子。打球时安安静静的不带喊，赢球也就暗暗捏一下拳头，输球就垂眼抿嘴唇，了不得轻轻跺一下脚。刚抽了一点条，是个长手长脚的小少年了，薄薄一层肌肉覆盖着刚出土的竹节般的骨骼，脸上却还带着一团孩子气，还没长开的五官带点婴儿肥，配着总是微微嘟着的嘴唇，是个有点委屈的样子。

他也的确有点委屈。虽然对手总体实力强过自身，但是输球总不能老提客观原因，况且他觉得自己应该表现得更好。被教练敲打了几句又呼噜了几把头毛，脸上是绽开一个如常的笑容了，可心里头还是闷闷的不好受。

比赛结束以后的场馆是空荡荡的，观众散去，灯光和热量也就跟着离开了。小孩子安安静静地站在一个角落，离着球桌不远也不近，唯一留着的大灯把小孩毛茸茸的脑袋勾勒出淡金色的边儿，半张脸埋在阴影里，只有微颤的睫毛和紧抿的唇线漏出一点小表情。许昕回望了一下门边，教练正和场馆的管理人员解释着什么，他们的视线越过了他。管理员理解地点了点头，大概是一个放任的意思。

许昕站在原地迟疑了一会儿，还是绕着球桌走到孩子跟前，半伸出手想要拂一拂对方的肩膀，却不防少年霍地抬头，清清亮亮的眼底汪着一点儿水气，眼神带点受到惊吓的警惕和来不及藏好的委屈。许昕吓了一跳，手是伸也不是缩也不是，心里有点犯嘀咕，我也不知道他就能看到我呀……啊不对，是[我]能看到我。

俩人面面相觑，大的那个直觉自己应该解释些什么，但是自己都一脑门子浆糊的事情好像也解释不明白。倒是小的那个开了口，嗓音带点鼻音，但还没有成长为之后的低音炮，而是软软的，带着一些雨后苔石的清朗：「哥哥你有什么事吗？」

许昕看着这个十年前的自己，刚刚输了一场重要的比赛，像被雨水打湿的小动物，瑟瑟发抖想要躲藏，眼睛里却燃着一团火。他下意识摸摸口袋里的团体赛金牌，金属制品微凉的表面，指尖却莫名感受到一丝灼热，仿佛不能承受地缩回手。

小孩子还在对面乖乖地等着，青年身上正红色底浮现金色游龙的李宁T恤吸引了他的注意力，熟悉的牌子（虽然好像审美提高了不少），熟悉的气息，还有不自觉的亲近感。他偷偷抬眼瞧了瞧这位哥哥，总觉得在哪见过。可能是乒乓世界？心大的小孩儿这样想到，倒是忘了之前还纠结在心头的输球阴云。

许昕看他眼睛一转，心里就叹气了，自己的性子自己门儿清，天塌下来都能当被子盖的那种。疼的那一瞬间过去之后，就笑嘻嘻地想着接下来吃什么玩什么了。都是孩子气，不是不好，可是那么多年他一点点地磨干净了，这样的痛楚和对面孩子清澈的目光一对上，倒隐隐生出一些不该有的埋怨，既是对着那个还未经世事的少年，也是对着这个满身颓丧的自己。

他的手指又探了一下金牌的纹路，这次狠狠地按压了一下，几乎感受到了疼痛。面上却不由得展开一个笑：「看你打球不错，想和你练练。」语气轻缓低沉，不带半分可能被错判的压力。小孩儿犹豫了一下，纠结地看看门口又看看顶灯，他不由得带了点笑意「陆教练1早走了，叫人给你留着灯呢」话说出口自己也有点恍惚，多少年没叫过的名字了。小孩儿倒是挺高兴的，瞄了瞄许昕，跑到自己的球包里拿了一块备用球板「呐，给你用」看许昕上手试了试，又想起来什么「啊，忘了问哥哥你是打横板还是直板了，我这里只有直板球拍……」这次是眉头眼睛都纠结得皱起来了。

修长的食指曲起来叩叩球板，意外地发现品质还不错，哈了口气抹抹拍子，对上小孩儿瞪圆的眼睛「左直，和你一样」。说着一个球就推了过去，小孩还没反应过来，晕乎乎地就开始下意识地档了起来。一个练习回合结束，对方的眼神也认真了起来，嘴唇微微抿住，压低身体进入了比赛状态。

三局两胜，比赛很快就结束了。小孩儿一共没拿到十分，但是眼睛却更加的亮晶晶的。许昕想了想，再起了一个高抛发球，然后刻意放慢了回球速度，开始一板一板的讲解。这个弧圈需要侧身发力，这个挑打需要手腕摆动，这个对角线需要压低球路2……

好歹也在上海队奶了某位直板后辈整整三年，技术讲解自然不在话下，自己盖戳的[对乒乓球的理解比别人深刻]也不是信口跑的火车。眼见小孩儿已经一脸崇拜附带星星眼看着自己，许昕也不自觉地感受到一点微妙的骄傲感。但在脑海里过了一下自己的想法，不由得摇头苦笑了一下，他又比面前的这个孩子强到哪里去呢？除了由十年时间堆积起来的经验和技术。但对方拥有的是无限的可能性和未来。又或许他拥有的只是比他当下更多的自信和希望，那些曾经摊开散落在手心上的星光。

小孩儿瞄着许昕一个球在台子上磕了半天，最后失手从球台边沿滚落下去，没憋住笑了出来，笑完又觉得不太好，就憋着气把脸鼓成个小青蛙。许昕一抬眼就对上了对方故作严肃还特地抿嘴的一张脸，可惜眼睛弯弯的，眼神也躲躲闪闪就是不看他。他没忍住，自个儿也笑了出来，一边想着这样看着自己果然是很奇妙的表情丰富呀。

「哥哥，你还是笑起来好看」

他闻言有些错愕地去看那个孩子，对方也一脸认真地看回来。他有些忘了自己的少年时期是不是这样敏锐，就像他现在也不能确定当年输球后的自己有没有见过这样一个耐心指导的前辈。年少时候他不记事，因为不识愁滋味，向前看去，所有的不愉快都可以抛给昨天。如今他看着前路漫漫，未来好像不是可以轻易展望的事物，坚持和放弃都同样艰难。他抿唇又笑了一下，却被小孩儿怼了一脸「不是这样的~是这样的！」为了增强说服力，特地凑近了一张笑得阳光灿烂的脸。他终于没忍住上手捏了一把，顺便讲出了酝酿已久不吐不快的一句话「小朋友，你现在不学着表情管理，今后会满脸褶子的」趁小朋友一副惊呆了的表情愣住时继续若无其事地揉了揉对方头毛。

小孩儿反应过来后倒是没炸毛褶子的问题，只是不服气地仰了脸「我今年都十六了，不小了」  
「那我今年二十七了呢，都比你快大一轮了」  
小孩儿鼓鼓脸，小声说「哪有一轮，也就十年嘛……」  
十年短吗？他想这样反问道，可又想着不能和某个十几岁的小朋友一样幼稚了。于是最终到底是十年十一年还是十二年都没了定论。  
两人都难得沉默了一会儿，静静地想着属于自己的心事。许昕想着时间也不早了，看小孩儿的神色，那点儿郁闷的情绪不但缓过来了，怕是现在还有点儿过度兴奋，于是催他快回酒店休息。小孩儿还有些依依不舍，缠着打听他的名字和所在队伍之类，信誓旦旦地说「哥哥你肯定是国家队的！但是不对呀，这么厉害的左手直板儿我们教练肯定当榜样在我面前叨念过好久了……」许昕非常哭笑不得地在小孩儿掰着手指猜自己到底是闫森还是秦志戬3的时候打断了他「好了，等你进入国家队就知道了」就知道他俩都不是了，许昕心里这样默默补充道。  
告别的时候小孩子还是没忍住，偷偷凑过来问他「哥哥你觉得我真的能进国家队吗」许昕非常无奈地想着这真的是我吗，能不能自信一点了。倒是记得忍着不能怼，还是温言细语告诉他「能，还能拿世界冠军呢」  
「那，能打得像你一样好吗」  
「你肯定能比我强」

小孩子看了看这个一晚上总是不知不觉陷入低迷状态的哥哥，突然心生了一点奇特的责任感和不合时宜的豪情，他把自己的手指凑到对方同样修长的手边，轻轻碰了一下。许昕带着一点迷茫的神情和他击了个掌，交换了手心里凉沁沁的汗水。随后又被带着拉勾盖章。小孩脸上带着很严肃的神情完成了这个特别幼稚的举动，然后定定地看着许昕的眼睛「我明年一定拿冠军」  
这是个约定呀。许昕在心里重复了一下那句话，他已经学会了将更多的目标放在心里，不说出来不代表不存在，但是看着小孩儿带点儿急切的眼睛，他最终点头微笑了「一起加油」4

1上海曹艳华学校教练 陆志清  
2 皆是某雲想当然の胡说八道  
3 时间线没考据……估计是乱的[笑cry]  
4 仿佛给我哥画了很大一张饼……我只是个可爱粉呀（瑟瑟发抖

//20170221 END//


End file.
